Spell Gone Wrong
by SerasKucheki
Summary: This spell only works on humans and the caster is the target. It can only successfully work if feelings are already there for the focus of attention. England still has a lot to learn about black magic. FrxUK


Spell Gone Wrong

England went into his spell room to practice a new spell he had just happened by in one of his many books. The spell's job is to make even the most detested thing become irresistible to the beholder. He had planned on trying it out on one of his many dishes and feed it to France for the stunt he decided to pull the last time the countries went for a drink at the bar. England was sure if France finally ate one of his dishes, he might be rid of him, forever. Smiling he set a plate of food (that's what England called it anyway) down at the table and grabbed the book. The special instructions said to keep the target/targets, on your mind while casting. _You've gotta be kidding? I actually have to go out of my way to think of that frog!_ He sighed and thought of the Frenchman and the plate of food.

France had decided it was time to visit his Angleterre again. He only wished that Prussia and Spain could come along with, but both said they had previous engagements. France entered the house since the front door was unlocked and yelled. "Angleterre! Your amour is here!" he smiled waiting for an angry yell. When he didn't hear it he went around the house searching for him.

England smiled opening his eyes, he didn't even hear France yell while he was casting, and grabbed the plate heading upstairs. He just got up the last stair and ran into another body causing the food to fall from his hands. "Bloody hell!" he yelled looking up seeing France.

France smiled and hugged the smaller nation tightly, "Angleterre!" England began thrashing and pushing trying to get free.

"Stupid frog, let go of me!" he protested only failing like all the other times.

"Hey, mon cheri~, what is this outfit for?" France asked never seeing him in it before. "Are you wearing it only because I'm here?" France felt flattered that Angleterre was finally coming to his senses and accepting his love.

"No it's for my sp…" Engalnd looked down at the mess and sighed.

France grasped his chin making him look at him, "For what?" he asked smiling.

England felt himself blush as he stuttered answering, "Spe… sp… spell." He swallowed and began to worry. _Why the hell am I blushing this bad? Did I do the spell wrong?_ France of course not missing a thing leaned in close as England's eyes widened and blushed a darker shade of red. He didn't like how his body wasn't reacting the right way and closed his eyes while putting his hands in front of him to have France stop from getting any closer. "I need to g… go see…" stated England reluctantly pulling away and hurriedly ran downstairs. He grabbed the book frantically looking at the spell. _I did everything rig…_ His face fell finding out it continued onto the next page.

_This spell only works on humans and the caster is the target. It can only successfully work if feelings are already there for the focus of attention. This spe…_

England stopped reading and paled dropping his book creating a large bang in the nearly empty basement. He realized out of his haste to get back at the Frenchman he made a huge mistake. Two arms snaked around his waist halting him in mid-breath.

"Angleterre…" whispered France against his ear. England did his best to hold back the shiver and the need to melt into his arms. "You must like me somewhere deep inside…"

"F… frog." he mumbled trying so hard to keep his hard expression and tone.

"Well, why is the spell working?" he teased pulling him closer to his body.

_Damn frog read over my back._ "Nhn…" his body was beginning to feel extremely warm at his words and he cursed under his breath feeling a blush erupt on his face as France kissed his neck. He pushed his face away and turned around. "Wanker sto…" His words were cut off as France quickly advanced pulling him into a deep kiss. Just as he was about to bite his lip, still refusing even though his body screamed yes, France lightly grabbed his growing erection. England gasped giving the Frenchman perfect opportunity for his tongue to scope out the Britain's mouth. His mind went blank as France's tongue explored and dominated his mouth. England finally regained his body and pulled the Frenchman close now battling with his tongue for dominance.

Nearly out of breath, France pulled away smirking, "You've always looked cute blushing…"

"Shut it you git." demanded England before pulling him into the kiss this time. France let him control the kiss as his hands went to his cape slowly working on the knot to let it fall to the ground. The soft rustle of fabric hitting the ground sparked a fire in the both of them and before England knew what was happening, they were naked while he was pressed against the wall. France had moved to his neck again except this time leaving a single hickey before continuing to the collarbone to tease the Englishman. England's breath was getting heavy as he continued to moan urging France to keep going. He gripped his back trying to move, grind against the other nation but he wouldn't let him by holding him in place with his hands on his hips. "Bloody hell…" he complained feeling France slowly move down his chest.

"Patience." France mumbled now just above England's aching and throbbing member. About to grab the Frenchman he felt his erection being encased by France's mouth. England whimpered holding back the real moan that wanted to escape as France instantly deep throated him. Relaxing his throat helped him take in more with each bob of his head and would trace and twirl his tongue along the length. He smiled at the noises that were coming from the Britain, _his_ Britain. England began feeling a burning sensation at the pit of his stomach as his knees began to shake. Suddenly France pulled away and grasped the base of England's member causing the halt of his peak.

"Fucking… frog…" England cursed between breaths needing the release more than anything. France ignored him pulling him to the ground on his back. He was still cursing at the Frenchman but was forced to halt his rant as France shoved his fingers into his mouth. Glaring England sucked on them as France moved his hand over his body to his member and stroked it once lightly earning a quick buck to the hand that used to be there. France removed the fingers smiling as he slipped in the first finger watching the nation squirm uncomfortably. He smiled and inserted another beginning scissoring motions and England was finally beginning to relax and moan again.

"Mon cheri~, you sound so beautiful." complimented France slipping in the third beginning to move in and out of him.

"You ta… ah!" England moaned loudly as he brushed his prostate. Before he could impale himself on France's fingers for more, they were gone. Growling he opened his eyes seeing France position himself smirking down at him.

France waited staring at the flushed and tortured nation under him knowing in his heart it wouldn't be anyone _but_ him underneath his body, "Ask."

"Please…" strained England looking at him. _Damn frog has to be so fucking talkative._

"Please… what?" he sneered leaning down and kissed his nose.

"Fuck! You cock tease, fuck me!" he yelled angrily hating foreplay more than ever now thanks to the Frenchman. France leaned down and kissed him while slowly going inside of him and felt him tense but relax instantly. He smiled and began going faster lifting his hips up so he could get in deeper and find his prostate. England was moaning and moving his hips along with France's thrusts with his eyes shut tight.

France leaned down and kissed him, "So beautiful when you're trying to hide." England opened his eyes to glare but lost it as he finally found his prostate making him arch his back and moan loudly. France smirked and continued hitting that spot loving the sounds that England was making. His thrusts got faster as they began to reach their peaks while both of them continued moaning loudly. "Arthur…" he moaned kissing him on the lips feeling himself about ready to explode.

"Francis, shut the hell up." England barely got out through his moans feeling the burning begin at the pit of his stomach. He smirked and stopped thrusting barely inside of him and grasped the base of his erection again. "The bloody hell are you doing?" he asked cursing.

"I want to hear you why you're letting me do this." France smirked blowing on his lips. England was thoroughly confused and it wasn't helping that he aching for release. "It wasn't the spell that's letting me do this." he stated reminding England exactly how he got into this predicament.

"Iloveyou." he said quickly and barely above a whisper. France looked confused and kissed his ear nibbling it lightly. England blushed and turned away before answering, "I love you Francis." He smirked and continued thrusting again and started stroking him. England was beginning to see complete white as he reached his peak quickly.

France felt him tighten around his member and moaned loudly while reaching his peak filling England up, "I love you too." He held England close to him and pulled out. England blushed a bright shade of red and hugged him back lightly. "We should do this more often…" smirked France pecking his lips.

"No."

"But…" began France ready to complain as England winced from the pain straddling him.

"Unless you're on bottom." he smiled kissing him on the lips.

France kissed him back, "You're so kinky Angleterre." he winked.


End file.
